


In My Marrow

by arcadianambivalence



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Person, implied mind wipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadianambivalence/pseuds/arcadianambivalence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't always amazed him.<br/>Three brief sketches on how Bucky's opinion of Nat changed with time and programming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Marrow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Brubaker's run, set in the MCU.

_She always impresses me._

Not as big as the other trainees, but driven. She hits harder and moves quicker than I first expected. A gaunt face, large eyes, I thought she would be the first to go, but she grabbed my wrist and would not release it until I raised my free arm in submission. She flips and turns, ruthless.

I tell myself not to wonder how she became this way. I tell myself she is one of many in her situation. I tell myself many things.

 

* * *

 

_She always amazes me._

We fall into a rhythm as we fight, as we walk, as we rock together between the daylight hours. She can hide any emotion behind courtesy, and meet me at night with such fierce longing I didn’t think possible. And I meet her every demand

I can’t keep from staring as she trains, as we work. I catch myself and pry my eyes away, force myself to focus on a different trainee, on a different target, but I always return to her. The façade drops when we meet, when we are no longer our aliases, our names, our bruising bodies.

She is the marrow in my joins. She is the blood in my veins. She is every cell in my body clawing to mesh with hers. When we fold ourselves into each other, I feel her heart with mine, and for the first time since I can remember, I do not sleep alone.

 

* * *

 

 

_She always eludes me._

A shadow of black and red scuttling away out the corner of my eye, leaving a slew of bullet holes in her wake.  She shot through me once, nearly took out my arm. Again.

Did I have an arm before? How long ago did she fire the round that started the blood feud?  I don't remember.  What I do remember is her tight face, her glaring eyes. I remember the bruises she left on me. I remember many things, except her name, and now that is all I want from her before I settle this.  She has run in and out of my life for years, always managing to escape.  I'm almost impressed at how she seems to know my every move, know me down to my marrow.

Her red hair flies around her face. She’s weaponless, wounded, and yet all I want is to toss my weapon away and bring her close to me, into my very blood.  I lower my gun, and she's gone again.


End file.
